Hearts, Flowers and Crime
by Theresa471
Summary: Valentine's day is around the corner for when Castle is at a novelty shop buying flowers for his wife. However the owner of the shop is shot and killed in the back of his office...
1. Chapter 1

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter One

Valentine's day was just around the corner. Richard Castle was at a local florist to order flowers with hearts for his wife Kate Beckett. Including taking her to the Trump Towers hotel for the evening. While all three of the kids will be watched by Andrea, Martha having to be home the past week from England. While the musical is on hiatus for a month. She will be going back to go back on tour with the musical Josey and the pussy cats.

Besides he's been busy on the local circuit promoting the new merger with Black Pawn publishing and Green Leaf. Gina Cowles and the board members have been very pleased with the results of the public and their buying power of the books currently on the market.

And including Castle's novels from way back. One of his biggest besides Derrick Storm would be the Nikki Heat series.

Castle was inside the Novelty shop on Fifth Avenue ordering roses and a large chocolate heart to be delivered to his wife at the 12th precinct tomorrow morning. It was going to be one hell of a surprise once she gets inside her office. It was some what chilly for some reason inside as he is talking to the owner of the shop.

"Why is it so cold in here David?" Castle asked with giving him his visa credit card to pay for the roses and chocolate heart.

"I know. I have already called for the company to send two techs to check the device in the back office. They should be here soon Mr. Castle." He said when all of a sudden the door opened appearing to be two men dressed in the Waterworks company that fixes the temperature controls.

"I am looking for David Reynolds. We are from the Waterworks company. You called for us to help out your store with the temperature controls?" Avery Antoine age 42 and his associate Julian Alcove working the company the past five years.

"Good, I don't need my customers walking away because of the cold Mr. Reynolds. I will show you the device in the back. Mr. Castle, I will be right back to finish up you're order." He walks into the back with them and passing the curtain.

Castle really didn't like the idea with those two. Something seem funny with him. As all of a sudden he heard gun shots coming from the back. He ran quickly as with other employees into the back to find out what was going on.

They saw the body of David Reynolds on the floor with two shots. One in his head and the other into his chest no doubt hitting the heart. Blood was flowing out of the body, as Castle went to check for a pulse in the neck.

Two of the employees found the back entrance opened. "He dead. I will call for the police to let them know of the shooting." Castle said to the two females looking horrified at the body and their boss being shot. "I just can't believe those two from the Waterworks company shot him and their faces on camera and witnesses." He starts to talk on the cell-phone to the operator to let her know their was a shooting at the novelty shop. He explained who he was with consulting for the 12th precinct.

"Mr. Castle, I am sending the ambulance, fire and police to you're address. No doubt the New York city county coroner will be involved as well." She said as Castle talked for another moment before hanging up.

He was able to hear the sirens. Sergeant Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were in the near area when they heard the call over the scanner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter Two

"What the hell happen here Castle?" Sergeant Esposito had to asked to see the mystery writer involved once again with another shooting.

"I just don't understand it Espo. The two from the Waterworks company were called from the owner of this store to have the heating system fixed in the back. Its been too cold inside the past 24 hours, and the owner David Reynolds called for two to come and fix it. However as they went into the back, I heard shooting moments later and ran to find out what had happened."

"Are you able to give a description of the two Castle?" Detective Ryan with his note pad was ready to write down his notes once he heard what Castle had to say.

"Yes, I can Ryan. Plain as day since the both of them were not wearing any type of masks. No doubt the camera system in this store probably have a recording of the shooting either inside the office or seeing the both of them talking to Mr. Reynolds." Castle said with feeling bad that the owner was killed. He just hopes with his Valentine order will be delivered in the morning. He needed to talk with one of the female employees and find out after he was done talking to the two detectives.

"I find this bro rather strange to have two men come in to shoot him for no reason. We will be needing to dig into his back ground and see what type of money issues he might of had with running this store." Esposito made the suggestion to Castle looking around. "I wonder on whether anything was taken from the back?" He said with walking towards the curtain with Castle to take a quick look. While the employees were working to get their customer orders out on time and including Richard Castle.

After checking the area. The vault was closed to indicate that it wasn't open during the shooting. However it would seem the computer terminal was on at the time and a file on the screen. They asked one of the female employees to come inside to be asked a question.

"What is it sir? I was told that you needed to ask me a question about a computer file on the screen." She replies to walk over to take a look at the file.

"What is this file Mrs. Chambers?" Esposito is anxious to know the information on the screen.

After a moment of sitting down at the terminal. "Now this is strange sir. I don't know why Mr. Reynolds would have this up on the screen. This is a list of people he owns from the past year to refinance the store. This states that a loan shark working for the Gambino family are still looking for their funds. He had listed the amount to be around $100,000."

"It's a no wonder he was shot Esposito. The mob is looking for their money and why he was killed in the first place." Castle says with shaking his head and Mrs. Chambers starting to cry...

After copying the file and checking further inside the office. The police went out front to speak with the employees. While Doctor Syndey Perlmutter and a male technician were removing the body of David Reynolds to the morgue and a autopsy done on what exactly killed him either the bullet to the head or his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter Three

Captain Beckett was waiting for Sergeant Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan to arrive back to the 12th precinct with a report of the shooting of the Novelty store. He had called her earlier to let her know that Castle had called 911 on the shooting. Since he was there as a customer at the time. She wanted to know on what he was up to this time around. Especially with Valentine's day tomorrow.

She was drinking her water in the office. When she saw the two of them coming off the elevator. She gets up to meet with them in the middle of the bullpen. "Where's Castle?" She asked with concern in her demeanor.

"He left after checking with one of the female employees in regard to buying something for Valentine's day." Sergeant Esposito says along with handing her a copy of the computer file on the amount of money that was owned by the owner of the store. "You're going to be surprise on the amount of money he owes to the Gambino mob family."

"How I am not surprise bro? The two shooters really had the balls to come in broad day light and in front of witnesses before going into the back to shoot him and of all people to be a witness. Did he give a statement to you and Ryan?"

"He did Captain. I am don't know if I felt as if Castle was very nervous about the entire affair with the shooting. Especially with Valentine's tomorrow." Espo says with walking closer over to his computer terminal. While Beckett had the file in her hand to take a look at it from inside her office.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on his way over to Black Pawn Publishing.

Castle was called for a last minute meeting with Gina to promote his own book tour starting up in a few weeks across country in regard to his Nikki Heat newest novel "Smoke Screen". Gina and Green Leaf now that they have merged have been promoting and putting in a great deal of money into the different authors and including Castle and James Patterson.

After Castle had checked with the employee at the novelty store. He felt better to find out that his Valentine purchase would be delivered to the 12th precinct in the morning.

Since the shooting. The store is going to be staying opened until one of the regional managers will be able to take over until the matter with the shooting is cleared up.

He walked into the meeting with Gina and three board members just getting started.

"I am sorry for being late. I had to finish up business with the police at the flower shop. As I mention to Gina on the phone. It would seem that the mob is involved with the owner owning $100,000 in loans on the store."

"Amazing Rick! I do hope the 12th precinct will be able to arrest those responsible for the shooting of the owner and of course the mobster behind the order to kill him?" Gina says with biting her lip and getting the meeting started...


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter Four

Avery Antoine and Julian Alcove had arrived back to the China town betting parlor that the local China town police have been trying to shut down for the past few years with the mob ties. The both of them walk into the back room for where Zergio Gambino was waiting for them in his office.

They had done good with the shooting. Even though it had meant losing money in the process and the client. But enough was enough with having to wait for an payment on his loan. He was on the phone when Antoine and Alcove walked into the office for their bonus payment on the job.

He sees them. However he tells them to sit down until he was done with his phone call to someone on the police force and his pay roll.

Talking in a whisper voice. Antoine says to his partner in crime. "I have better be paid today. After he promised us the bonus pay day today after taking out Reynolds." He said with looking over at his boss still talking on the phone.

"And if he doesn't? What do you think he will do with us after not paying our bonus?" Julian replies with a frightened look on his face.

"I have no idea Julian. We will know in a few moments once he's done with his calls." Antoine swallowed hard with having a slight lump in his throat.

They stayed calmed for the next few moments until finally he was done with the last contact on the phone. He place the phone back down into its place and taking out two brown envelopes from the front draw of his office desk. "I am sorry gentlemen to make you wait. Here you go with the bonus money I promise to give you for taking out Reynolds. Any issues with taking him out?" He asked towards his two hit men that have been working for him awhile now.

"Nope! No problem at all! Otherwise we weren't expecting to see the mystery writer Richard Castle to be one of the witnesses as per plan. Otherwise we were able to get away from the back office entrance and down the alleyway without a problem." Antoine says to have their boss smiling from end to end,

"It's just too bad I had to lose the client. In spite the fact David wasn't paying back his loan payments and interest on $100,000. Thanks for doing a great job boys. I suggest you both lay low for a few days until the police investigation calms down."

"We will Zergio. Afterwards we will check in with you and see what type of job you want us to do for the family." Antoine placed the brown envelope into his coat pocket with the both of them getting ready to leave the office...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

LOFT

Kate Beckett having arrived home an hour early for an change after clearing up the paper work and speaking with the watch commander Captain Jose Alverez. He would be taking over for the rest of the night.

She was waiting for Castle to arrive home from his last minute meeting with Black Pawn Publishing. He had sent a text message to let her know. She was very anxious with tomorrow evening at the Trump Towels hotel. However she doesn't know about the rest of the items.

The kids were visiting Martha at her apartment in Manhattan. It would give her a chance to talk with her husband about tomorrow evening.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter when the front door opened to be Castle. He was breathing a sly of relief with the meeting lasting longer than necessary. He takes off his black leather jacket, black hat and gloves and placed them into the closet.

"Hey! Sweetie. How are you tonight?" He asked before kissing her on the lips before giving a reply.

"Jesus Rick! Give a girl the chance to answer you're question." She says with catching her breath from the arousing kiss. "I am fine. In spite the fact my husband was an witness to a shooting. I know you gave a description. However the security company sent over the footage to the shooting in the office and in the front. Captain Anderson and his crew are taking a look at the footage to see on whether they are able to get an I.D. on the both of them." She said strongly...

"No doubt with the shooting. It was a possible hit with all that money he owed with his loan on the store." Castle replied with kissing her again. However with knowing that the kids were with his mother. He dragged her into the bedroom as a warm-up to tomorrow evening...


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter Five

Sergeant Javier Esposito and his wife Inspector Sung Lee decided to come back to the 12th precinct to check on the progress of the I.D. on the shooters at the novelty store. Captain Alverez was keeping a close eye on his officers having sent partial prints to the main F.B.I. database in New York city regional office.

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez were waiting in the computer room. When the information came up on the computer screen with a position results on the two. Anderson was very excited that the case just might be cracked.

The names Avery Antoine and Julian Alcove were the ones that shot the owner David Reynolds. "Is there any address sergeant Anderson?" Lt. ALverez had to asked with seeing Esposito and Sung Lee walking into the computer room.

"They live at the Stanson apartment complex just outside of China town,Apartment 325B. And with the police investigation going on. I am wondering on where they just might not be there at all." Sergeant Anderson says with thinking about talking to the night watch commander in regard to going out there to check and see if they can arrest them.

"Do you need help with back up?" Esposito announced with offering their services to be back up on the possible arrest.

"We could use it Esposito. Let me speak with the captain and asked him on what he thinks of the idea." Lt. Alverez says with excitement in his demeanor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later with three vehicles containing six officers from the 12th precinct. They had parked their vehicles on the side of the complex away from the back parking lot.

They had no idea on whether the two were inside the apartment. They would have to send a scouting party to the third floor to find out on whether they are able to hear anything from inside.

Esposito and Sung Lee elected to go on the scouting party with taking the elevator to the third floor. There was no one inside to get in their way of the case. The elevator was slow tonight and getting on both of there nerves. Finally the door opened onto the floor with no one in the hallway making it easy right now.

Taking a few moments...

They were able to find the apartment that was listed on the computer terminal. It had sounded like a party was going on inside. Avery and Julian indeed were inside and decided to enjoy themselves with the ladies by calling the two girls they liked the most at the China Town massage parlor.

"Lets get back to everyone and let them know they are inside with no doubt lady friends." Espo said to his wife Sung Lee starting to walk quickly back to the elevator and downstairs entrance lobby.

"Okak everyone lets go. Now that we know for sure. It's time to partially close the case." Lt. Alverez ordered to the group with heading for the elevator once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Captain Sixth

Sergeant Esposito would be the one to break down the door if necessary. Otherwise everyone was ready once he knocks on the door. When he does. One of the two answer the door with a woman hanging over his shoulder.

"Avery Antoine, you're under arrest for the shooting of the store owner David Reynolds." He and everyone came inside with weapons to scare the two ladies and Julian raising his hands into the air. Knowing full well he's been caught and no doubt his boss will be putting out a contract to kill the two.

Antoine told him to keep quiet. In spite the fact that Julian will want to speak with the authorities and asked for protection without the knowledge of Antoine.

Sung Lee gave the two their rights. As for the two ladies, they will be brought into questioning just as part of the show. Antoine and Julian are both guilty with the cameras showing them in the office and firing their weapons at the owner before dropping backwards onto the floor with two bullets to the body. Sung Lee as well placed the cuffs on both and behind their backs before Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez escort the two ladies to be with them. While the third group will be staying inside the apartment to look for further evidence before closing up the place.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Anderson of the 12th precinct was advised of the arrests by Lt. Alverez via the radio scanner in his office. Captain Anderson was very pleased with the outcome and no doubt so will Beckett and the police commissioner.

He walked out of his office alcove to see them coming onto the floor with the two. While the two ladies were brought to another floor for an over night lock up with other ladies arrested and waiting to be let go or other jails.

"Bring them into rooms 2 and 3 for now. Anderson and Alverez will talk with them. While Espo and Sung Lee thanks for being back up and helping out. You can now go home with a full report will be given in the morning." He ordered with taking a deep breath to see the two suspects moving towards the two rooms.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Sergeant Anderson was able to speak with Julian Alcove to find out he wants protection in order to talk with the state attorney about Zergio Gambino and his financial dealings. He even has a copy hidden taken from his main computer in his office without noticing when he was having parties.

"I will speak with Captain Anderson about it. Does you're partner know that your been working for the Attorney general the past five years to retrieve information on the mobster?" He asked with shifting in his seat and a much calm Julian.

"No he doesn't suspect a thing sergeant. However once everyone finds out in regard to what I have been doing. There is going to be hit contract made out on me. And why I need to come out from the cold to give the information to the Attorney general as fast as possible."

"And where is this information Julian?" Anderson asked with writing down information onto his yellow pad.

"I have a locker at Grand Central Station. I can have you're officers go there and bring it back here. Please write down the combination in order for them to get into the locker. It's locker number 250 near the train tracks of station 14..." He said with feeling better with finally coming out from the cold and hopefully get back to his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter Seven

There was an delivery into Captain Beckett's office. As Captain Jose Anderson had signed off on it prior to her arriving and be shocked as hell from her husband doing this special event for her.

She and Castle late last night after their romp in the bedroom. They had called them to let them know about the arrest and information that one of the men that was arrested. He's been working under cover for the attorney general's office.

Castle was shaking his head a great deal for when Captain Anderson was speaking to her over the phone. He should of known something was rotten in Denmark with the entire situation. He just hopes the Witness Protection Program will take good care of the Attorney's general agent and find the information at the train station.

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan had the chore for the morning to head on over to the train station and the locker. They would be arriving in a few moments after finding a parking space. They were running almost knocking down passengers heading for their trains. Ryan had the combination number in his hand when they arrived at the locker region for those customers leaving their things inside until another time.

"This is it Esposito." Ryan points to the locker number and showing him the combination to open it. And with-in moments he had it open and found the file sitting on an envelope with other information inside written by Julian to be given to the attorney general.

"We need to get this back to Captain Beckett and have her call the attorney general and witness protection program." Sergeant Esposito says with closing the locker and taking the lock with them since there was nothing else inside.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Kate Beckett was so surprised when she saw all of the Valentine items inside her office and a note from her husband.

She reads it...

"I can't wait for tonight. Love, Rick.

She says to herself in the office. "He is just too much at times." She had tears falling down her cheek before reaching the phone with a quick call to let him know about the Valentine gifts. After a brief moment he answers his cell from the bedroom. "I really like them Rick. I love you a great deal. See you tonight at the hotel for a real Valentine evening."

"You're welcomed Kate. Now I suggest you get to work before you need to leave at four o' clock once again." He said with a slight chuckle and his mother coming into the bedroom to say hi and once again to have all three with her and Andrea at her apartment.

"Don't you worry Rick. I have four calls to make in regard to the arrest last night on the shooting of David Reynolds. See you tonight!" She ends the call to start with the first one to the attorney general.


	8. Chapter 8

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter Eight

"Look Jack, I know you're man is scared that the Gambino family will be going after him with talking. I will call the Witness Protection Program and have them come for him at the Fort Lee, safe house. This way he will be protected better than the precinct." She says to him from her office while looking at the multi colored roses that her husband had brought for her.

"Fair enough Kate. Julian worked hard the past five years to find the information he needed to get on Zergio Gambino. I will send a man down to retrieve the file from you before you're leaving at four for you're Valentine's evening. I am taking my wife Sarah to dinner as well at some restaurant in Keansburg, New Jersey."

"Have fun this evening. No doubt you have a ton of paperwork to finish up before leaving the office?" Beckett asked with getting up out of her chair to place the file back into the vault. If the courier doesn't arrive before she leaves. She will leave it up to Captain Anderson to hand the file over to him. Since he and Sergeant Esposito has the combination to the vault in the office.

"Yeah I do Kate. Thanks! I will try to have fun tonight since we are celebrating twenty five years of marriage on this date in Riverside, Ct catholic church. I will make sure the courier gets to you in time. Take care." He ends the call to continue on with his work.

Meanwhile Kate went back to work in her office.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Zergio was pissed as hell for when he heard that his two top men were arrested at there apartment complex. He was at home when he had gotten the call. He was just leaving his home to head for Chinatown and his office for when the cell-phone in his brown coat pocket started to go off vibrating.

"Hello, this is Zergio. Lorenzo what the hell is going on with those two getting arrested?" He said pissed off over the phone.

"Don't know Zergio! All I do know that someone in you're organization tipped them off to come to the complex and take them in. I need to go into the precinct to represent them as their lawyer. This way I will be able to find out what is going on." He said with full conviction for when it comes to his boss of the family.

"Go already! I need to find out who is the traitor going against the family." He replied to Lorenzo with hanging up the phone to head to his office and calling in some of the family to discuss the matter.

But in the meantime...

The courier for the Attorney General arrived and the Witness Protection Program arrived to meet with Captain Beckett with the paper work. The courier will than be taking Julian Alcove to the Fort Lee safe house to help protect him from the Gambino family.

"Come with me to his cell. You're be able to take him out of the back way in case some one tries to stop you and Julian from leaving. " She signed the paperwork really quick in order to get him out of the precinct as fast as possible.

Some twenty minutes later...

Both the Witness Protection program courier and Julian Alcove were on the way out of the under ground parking lot heading for Fort Lee, New Jersey.

While arriving off the elevator was lawyer Lorenzo Efrem came to see his clients as Captain Kate Beckett had to come up with a story...


	9. Chapter 9

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter Nine

After the lawyer had left the 12th precinct to see Zergio to give him the bad news. As for Captain Kate Beckett she called the police commissioner once again to see on whether he would give permission to set up a raid to arrest the mobster Zergio Gambino. Since they have the evidence taken from the locker.

"Do what is needed Captain. We need to get that bastard off the streets before more people are killed in the process like with the novelty shop." He said from his office very quiet at the moment.

"I will have my detectives to get the heads up with putting together a tactic team and S.W.A.T. to swarm his office in Chinatown and his apartment complex in Manhattan. No doubt the mobster will have plenty of fire power to protect him in both places." Beckett responds with taking a look at the detectives available. She doesn't want to leave the 12th precinct unprotected until the night shift Watch Commander starts to arrive. She needed to get everyone round up first to send them out quickly.

Sergeant Javier Esposito, Inspector Sung Lee, Detective Kevin Ryan and eight others will be heading into two different directions. While S.W.A.T. as well with two teams will be the back up in case of being fired upon.

Esposito and his team head for the Chinatown office with the police commissioner, Mayor and Governor will aware of the raid on both of the sites.

Meanwhile Richard Castle listening into the radio scanner from his office to keep up on what was going on with the case. Captain Anderson should be taking over in one hour and 30 minutes. He will be getting dressed with an over night bag to be staying at his suite at the Trump Towers hotel...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The monster saw that the lawyer walked into the back office to speak with him about Julian Alcove. He dropped what he was doing to speak with the lawyer.

"Well! What's going on with my two men?" He asked with anger in his demeanor.

"Julian has flown the coup sir. He turned in states evidence with being an under cover agent for the Attorney's office the past five years." He said with seeing the fiery tone in his blue eyes.

"So where is he, Lorenzo?" He replied with getting up from his seat...

"I have no idea at the moment. No one was talking at the precinct on where they had taken him to sir. I would hazard a guess that they might of called the Witness Protection Program to take him to one of their safe houses."

"I will pay a great deal of money to have all of my employees to find out, and that includes yourself as well Lorenzo." He says when all of a sudden they heard weapons going off just outside his office. "What the hell is going on?" He moves away from Lorenzo only to have his door busted open by one of the S.W.A.T. officers carrying his rifle pointed at him, while the other officers were checking through the building.

It was at this point that Sergeant Esposito, Inspector Sung Lee and Detective Kevin Ryan walked in to let the both of them were under arrest while giving their rights and placing the cuffs behind their backs...


	10. Chapter 10

Hearts, Flowers and Crime

Chapter Ten

Julian arrived at the Fort Lee, New Jersey safe house. He was never so happy that he arrived safe and sound after rushing out of the 12th precinct. He was being taken into the office of the safe house with manager Tully Adams in charge with having the paperwork on his desk waiting for him to sign and than everything will be fine.

"Please come this way Mr. Alcove. The manager is waiting for you to speak with the rules and regulations of the safe house." The courier says to him with taking the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way." He follows him into the elevator taking in a deep breath into his lungs to relieve some of the tension.

Moments later he comes off the elevator to head on down the hall and his office. Manager Tully Adams looks up from his chair working on his computer terminal to log in the information that the new resident has arrived. "Welcome Mr. Alcove, lease sit so that we can talk. But first I will need for you to sign these papers to make it official." He says with handing him the five page document.

"Sure Mr. Adams. I am just glad to be here in the first place and my life." Julian said with sitting down to sign the papers with a blue pen that was handed to him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the precinct...Captain Jose Anderson had arrived and heard that the teams were coming back into the precinct with Zergio Gambino and others under arrest.

They will be placed into cells until a judge sets a sentence. Since the bail no doubt will be extremely high. In spite the fact his lawyer would be able to get the bail together until the court date comes up.

But for now they will be watched closely with the police commissioner giving the extra funds for under cover officers to stay close. Especially if any of his men get too close to the Fort Lee, New Jersey safe house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle had been waiting for his wife to show up for their evening at the suite. She had sent a text message to let him know she would be arriving soon.

He was very anxious with starting to drink with a Scotch in his hand. While the bar was completely stocked up for the entire evening.

He was sitting on the grey couch waiting. When all of a sudden his wife walks in wearing a most beautiful Velvet low cut, above the knee dress. She was wearing her black pumps making her even taller with those long lanky legs of hers.

He gets up to join her with a kiss that knock the breath out of her. "Shall we go into the bedroom to start the evening off with a bang?" Castle pulled her moving towards the first bedroom of the suite.


	11. Chapter 11

"Author Notes" This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Hearts, Flowers, and Crime

Chapter Eleven

The bail had been set for Zergio Gambimo at Two million dollars. It will take a few days for his family and lawyer to raise the cold hard cash. Even though Zergio didn't like the idea of being in jail for those few days.

His sources weren't able to find out where Julian Alcove had gone to after leaving the 12th precinct. He was steaming in jail for the night of Valentine's night. He didn't like being treated like an animal with the other criminals. Even though Lorenzo was with him as well with the over night officers keeping a close watch on them.

Meanwhile at the Trump Towers hotel...

Castle had ordered a late night dinner for the both of them after spending time in the bedroom having sex without the worries of the three kids being watched by Martha and the nanny Andrea.

Kate Beckett loved her husband a great deal and she truly appreciated what he did for the both of them for Valentine's day and evening. In spite the fact her mind was on the now closed case. She just hopes that the judge will be fair for when it comes to Zergio Gambino's jail sentence.

Even his lawyer wouldn't be able to get him off with all of the evidence stacked against him and his associates behind the slayings, money laundering and several other charges. However it would be the file that will have done the most damage with all of the bribes given to certain officials working for the tri-state region.

News broadcasts will have reports for the next couple of months to come about Zergio and what he and his family had done. Along with those officials having taken bribes from the family. The mayor and governor weren't all too please on just who were some of those officials to really taint New York City...

Never the less Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett had the best times of their lives with this one evening for Valentine's. There was even a point that Kate started to cry when her family(Father Jim Beckett had shown up with flying in from England as a surprise with help from Castle.

She's not seen her father in almost a year with living over in England running his practice. He would be visited by Martha and Jackson Hunt every so often.

Her father had a suite in the hotel with Castle helping to pay for it for the night before leaving for England in a week. He and his associates had a big deal coming up to work on and hopefully closing it with a large profit to boot.

Kate Beckett was glad when her father left for his suite in order to pay back her husband with the gesture. He didn't know just how he was going to keep up with her the next few hours of making love in every room of the suite...

THE END


End file.
